I'll Catch You If You Fall
by dracohermionelove
Summary: Hermione was had a hard summer and wont tell her friends. But will she confide in someone eles mabey her enemy.
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione Jane Grange get your ass down here."

"One minuet Dad," Hermione said as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, she cringed as she looked herself over, and she had bruises all over her. Tears began to flow down her cheeks,

"It's been hard for him." She told herself, every time he would hit her, it had been hard for both of them.

Her mom died at the beginning of the summer from a car crash she died instinley, the first week her dad wouldn't even look at her let alone talk to her, she looks like her mom she cant help it. She took a deep breath and she got dressed and headed down stares. There at the bottom of the stairs was her dad and he was smiling, not a happy smile more of a smirk.

Hermione braced herself for a beating it was her last day here tomorrow she will be off to Hogwarts. As she reached the bottom of the stairs her dad raised his hand, Hermione flinched and waited for the smack but it never happened. She opened her eyes and looked at her dad and the look in he's eyes were longing, lust, anger, and guilt. She was fearful at which one he would act on. She looked in his eyes once more and only saw anger, and with one fierce swing he smacked her with such force she hit the wall.

He pulled her up by her hair and punched her in the stomach, she didn't even say a word. He punched he and throw her into the wall, and kicked her over and over. This was the worst beating she has ever had.

As he beat her she thought, "Why me, what have I done to deserve this, I have been the perfect daughter I got great grades, I have never lied, why me." He hit her once more in the face

"Go clean up yourself and go to bed." She gladly agreed and limped to her room then to the bathroom, She started the hot tap, and slowly but surly took off her cloth. She didn't dare look in the mirror, she know what she would see, and she slowly sunk into the tub wincing every few seconds.

Hermione could hear her friends now, Harry and Ron would want to kill him, make him wish he was never born. Ginny would cry and hold her and never want to let go, then Harry and Ron would want to go tell Dumbledore about this. Hermione could let that happen she couldn't let her friends find out.

After about an hour Hermione let the water out and got out of the tub, she looked in the mirror and her worse fear was relived, she had a huge bruise on her face. Every time her dad hit her she would make sure that he didn't hit her face. What would she tell her friends, she could hide the other bruises but not this one. She silently began to sob, "I can't let them see this, and I just can't." She cried.

She quickly ran to her room and began to go through her school books till she came across a book called "Magical Cosmetics" A book Ron said she could learn from. She search through the book till she came across a concealment spell it last for 24 hours. She tried it to see if it worked and she watch as her bruise slowly disappeared. She sighed and feel back on her bed and feel asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Hermione hurry up or I won't let to go back to school."

Hermione sunk her trunk and conceal her bruise and throw on a giant sweatshirt and ran down stairs, where her dad drover her to kings crossing and she ran through the barrier and on to the train where she found Harry Ron and Ginny in a compartment

"Hermione" Ginny yelled as she ran to her and pulled her in to a hug, Hermione had to hid the wince from the hug. "Ginny look at you have u grown, and Harry I almost didn't notices you are almost as tall as Ron, and Ron look at that shaggy hair God I missed you all."

Hermione sat next to Ginny and listen to them tell her about there summer, she tuned them out when non other then Draco Malfoy walked in to the compartment, she couldn't help but stare he was wearing a tank top that showed of his muscles in all the right places, and his hair was laying in his face not gelled back like it always is.

"What do you want Malfoy" Harry growled, Hermione guessed they just relived he was there.

"Well if you must know Potter, McGonagall would like a word with the heads and seeing that me and granger are well I think your small brains can figure the rest out." he said with a smirk.

"Hermione why didn't you tell use that you were head girl?" Ron asked.

"Well you didn't ask." Hermione said as she followed Draco to the heads compartment.

When they got there McGonagall was waiting "finally please be seated." they quickly sat down.

"Ok you two will be in charged of giving the perfects the passwords and will be in charge of the end of the year ball also you two will be sharing a common room"

"WHAT" They yell in unison

"you heard me and if I hear any complaining you will lose your positions ok and that is it I will see you Two at the feast" and with that she left, leaving Draco and Hermione to think about what she said.

"OK" Hermione was the first to speak, "I think we should have a truce since we will be living together this year" Draco stared at her for a moment "I think you are right Granger" He said

"Fine"

"Fine" and with that they shook. Hermione couldn't believe he agreed so fast she wondered why. When they got to Hogwarts Hermione told Harry Ginny and Ron what McGonagall said they were speechless at the end of the feast Dumbledore took them to there portrait on the 6 floor "The password is love and hate" and with that he left.

Hermione looked at the portrait it was for a little boy and girl the boy had blond hair and bright brown eyes and the girl had long brown curly hair and the blues eyes she had ever saw they couldn't be more then 6.

"Hi im June and this is my brother Dustin." The little girl said with a big smile.

"Hi im Hermione and this is Draco." Draco grunted "Don't mind his he is always like this." Hermione said with a smile.

"Ya ya ok can you let us in" Draco said

"You must say the password silly" The girl said smiling.

"Love and hate" Hermione said and the portrait opened reveling a beautiful gold and red room with Two couches and armchairs with a big homework table and a hug library, Hermione was in love and she ran up to her room is was pink and black her 2 favorite colors it had a huge bed and a walk in closet and a piano she loved it.

Draco's room was black and green with a huge bed and a walk in closet and it had his guitar.

"Welcome home Draco" He said as he shut his door.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione walked over to the piano and sat on the stool and stared to play.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on _

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

As Hermione sang Draco walked by her room and cracked the door to see what was going on. 

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on _

There is some love that will not go away

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on 

When she finished she heard a slow clap, which startled her.

"Malfoy… how the hell did you get here?" Hermione questioned

"Um, well let's see, one night my mum and dad…"

"Malfoy stop" Hermione begged.

"Don't interrupt me Granger, as I was saying…" Malfoy said with a smile. Hermione had to listen to the story on how Draco was conceived.

"Are you through" she asked.

"I think that is it" he said with a smile.

"OK then what are you doing in my room?" she asked

"Well I was walking by your room and I heard you singing and I decided to check it out." he said.

Draco looked up at Hermione and saw no emotion in her eyes, Draco relived that she had been doing that since school started.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Hem… oh Sorry" he whispered

"What did you say?"

"Shit why did I say that" Draco thought "what I didn't say any thing Granger."

"OK whatever Malfoy but can you Get Out Of My Room!"

"Fine, Fine I'm gone" he said as he left her room "You didn't have to yell, all you had to do is say please." he said with a smirk as he left the room."

"Why did he have to be a git all the time?" Hermione thought.

As Draco walked to his room he thought of the song Hermione was singing. "What did her heart need to go on from?"

"Hang on why do I care?"

"You like her"

"Shut up I don't"

"Yes you do you like her, you want to kiss her, you want to marry her"

"Shut up you ass hole"

"Ha ha you just called your self an ass hole"

"O god I'm losing my mine"

And with that Draco laid back and on his bed and fell asleep, as his dreams revolved around Hermione and that song.

The next morning Hermione woke up in a tank and shorts to a beautiful voice. The voice was singing a song that she reluckdently.

Hermione got up and made her way to Draco's room.

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. _

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down. 

_I see the way you go and say your right again,  
say your right again  
heed my lecture _

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has found. 

Hermione slowly made her way into Draco's room.

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough…  
Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough… _

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again.

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has.

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. 

Draco stopped playing and sat down his guitar.

"Wow" a voice said

Draco recognized the voice right away "Granger what are you doing in here" he said as he turned around.

"Oh sorry." she said blushing "I heard you and… your door was open, I didn't think you would mind." she finished staring at the floor.

"I don't mind, I mean." he said with a slight blush.

What he said startled Hermione, she slowly looked up at him and saw he was smiling, and she liked it.

"You should smile more often." she said.

Draco looked Hermione up and down and he noticed the bruises on her arms and legs, Draco's smile slowly fell.

Hermione relived this, and she looked down and saw that she was wearing only a tank and shorts and, her bruises were visible. "I…um…I have to go" she stumbled and ran to her room.

"Oh my god I can believe that he of all people saw them."

There was a sudden knock on her door "Granger open up"

"No go away"

"Come on Hermione please open up"

Hermione was surprised to hear him say her first name, and to be honest she liked it.

"Draco please go away"

"I wont hurt you Hermione please open up"

Hermione reluctantly opened the door, as she stared at the ground. Draco hooked his finger around her chin, and forced her to look into his eyes. What she saw was compassion and concern.

"Hermione what happened?"

"I can't tell you" she whispered

"And why the hell not?"

"I just cant OK" she said a little louder.

Draco removed his hand from her chin "Hermione why won't you trust me?"

"Trust you, trust you why would I trust you after all the shit you put me and my friends through, after all the times you called me mud blood, and I should trust you!" she yelled heatedly.

"Are you through" he asked in a some what bored tone.

"What, What is wrong with you, you know what Get Out!" she yelled as she tried to push him out the door, but it as useless since was much stronger then her.

Draco stared at her and thought she looked cute trying in vain to push him out the door, he smirked.

As Hermione tried to push him out the door, she pushed a stop just below Draco's ribs, which cause him to wince. Hermione stopped and looked at Draco, his eyes showed terror.

Hermione slowly lifted Draco's shirt up, watching him only for any sign of protest, when he did't she continued, when his shirt was off she saw a large bruise just below his ribs.

"What happened?" she asked as she ran her hand around the bruise.

"Why should I tell you, why should I trust you?" he said coldly as he headed toward the door.

Hermione was taken back by what he said "Draco…" she said gripping his arm. "What" he replied just as coldly.

Hermione looked at the ground "my mum died at the begging of the summer," tears began to form in her eyes and Draco's eyes got big.

"at first my dad did't say a word let a lone look at me, but then my dad started to get drunk and he started to hit me if I did something wrong, but then…" the tears begin to fall.

"But then he would hit me for nothing, the beating got worse and worse."

When Hermione finished she collapsed on the floor crying Draco had no clue Hermione life was hell, he had no idea that her mom was died her started to feel sorry for her.

_AN: I deiced to fix some of the mistakes that were in here._

_Remember Read and Review._

_And I am stuck right now so if anyone has any ideas let me know._


	3. Chapter 3

Draco stared at Hermione as she confessed to him what has been going on with her, he had no idea what to say, what do you say to someone when they just told you that there father beats them, there is nothing to say.

Draco looked at Hermione whose head was down and saw hot tears hit the ground, "Hermione," Draco said as he got on his knees next to her, she continued to look at the ground and Draco did the first thing that came to mind he pulled her into a hug, and rubbed his hand in circles on her back as she cried on his chest.

As Draco rubbed Hermione's back he thought about how she trusted him by telling him her deepest darkest secret and he droughts that those so-called friends of hers know about, no one had ever put that much trust in him before, he though if she could trust him after all the things that he did to her over the past seven year that he should put some trust in her for once.

After a few more minuets Draco finally decided to speak.

"My dad…" Draco started, and Hermione slowly moved her head from his chest and looked at him in the eyes.

Draco continued "My dad use to hit my mum, and he would make me watch. I had to watch as my dad continuously beat and raped her, I would try to get him off of her, I try punching, screaming, I even threaten him saying I would tell someone what he is doing and all I got for that is a punch in the face or what ever was closer to him and he would say if I told anyone that he would personally force me to watch him torture and then kill mum then he would do the exact same thing to me, so I shut my mouth I didn't tell a soul." Draco looked over at Hermione and saw tears flow down her eyes.

"There was 2 weeks left till I had to go back to school and my dad came home piss drunk screaming about something I don't remember, all I know is that I am getting dragged by the hair into my parents bedroom, where my mum just so happened to be sleeping. That night was the worst my dad raped my mum then he…" Draco stopped there were tears in his eyes, he tried to blink them away but every time he closed his eyes he saw what his dad did, it replayed in his mind like it was just yesterday.

Hermione looked up and Draco she had never seen him like this never, she slowly brought her hand up to his face, and forced him to look at her, and when he did she was pain, hurt, anger, she felt sorry for him, but she was also curious as to what his dad did.

Hermione pulled Draco into a hug with surprised him, he had never been hugged, OK so maybe girl have hugged him to get him attention but none of them had ever hug him like this, like they cared what was going on with him, and he liked the way it felt.

They stayed like that for a good amount of time till Hermione's stomach decided that it need food and it growled but Hermione and Draco laughed at that.

"So let me guess your hungry?" Draco said with a smirk

Hermione smiled at him and nodded "It looks like it" she looked over at her clock and saw the dinner was almost over.

The two of the got off the floor and headed to the great hall Draco did a quick spell on himself so it did not look like he as crying before he heading into the great hall.

Hermione on the other hand forgot that she had been crying and headed straight into the great hall and sat at her normal spot in-between Harry and Ron and Ginny was across from her.

She greeted the group and started to pill food on her plat she had chicken, mashed potatoes, and a salad, and she started to eat when Ginny asked her why she had tear stains on her cheeks which caught the attention of Harry and Ron who were just arguing over who was going to win the Quiddith World Cup this year England or Ireland but they stopped talking when Ginny asked Hermione why she had tear stains on her cheek.

"Why were you crying Mione?" Ginny asked

"I wasn't crying"

"Yes you were." Harry said

"No I wasn't"

"Come on Mione what's wrong Malfoy bugging you, do you want us to give him a good beating." Ron said as he pretended to punch his hand.

"Will You Three Leave Me Alone." Hermione yelled which caused the entire great hall to stop what they were doing and stare at her

"Damn it" she thought

"I am suddenly not hungry anymore, bye." she said as she left the great hall and three very confused friends and one very confused slytherin.

After about a good ten minutes Draco excused himself from the table and headed to find Hermione, he checked the library since he knows that she loves it so much but she was not the he search anywhere he thought she could be till he finally gave up and headed back to the heads dorm he thought that she had to come back sooner or later.

When he got into the dorm he heard someone playing the piano and he know right away that it was Granger he walked up the stairs to her room and opened the door.

_I can remember the very first time I cried  
How I wiped my eyes and buried the pain inside  
All of my memories - good and bad - thats past  
Didnt even take the time to realize _

Starin at the cracks in the walls  
Cuz Im waiting for it all to come to an end  
Still I curl up right under the bed  
_Cuz its takin over my head all over again _

Do you even know who you are?  
I guess Im tryin to find  
A borrowed dream or a superstar?  
I want to be a star  
Is life good to you or is it bad?  
I cant tell anymore  
Do you even know what you have?

Lyin awake watchin the sunlight  
How the birds will sing as I count the rings  
Around my eyes  
Constantly pushing the world I know aside  
I dont even feel the pain, I dont even want to  
Try

Im lookin for a way to become  
The person that I dreamt of when I was sixteen  
Oh, nothin is ever enough  
Ooh, baby, it aint enough for what it may seem

Do you even know who you are?  
Im still tryin to find  
A borrowed dream or a superstar?  
Everybody wants to be  
Is life good to you or is it bad?  
I cant tell anymore  
Do you even know what you have?  
No 

_Sorry girl, tell a tale for me  
Cuz Im wondering how you really feel  
Im a lonely girl, Ill tell a tale for you  
Cuz Im just tryin to make all my dreams come  
True _

Do you even know who you are?  
Oh, yeah, yeah  
A borrowed dream or a superstar?  
Oh, I wanted to be a star  
Is life good to you or is it bad?  
I cant tell, I cant tell anymore  
Do you even know what you have?  
I guess not, oh I guess not 

_Do you even know who you are?  
Oh, Im tryin to find  
A rising dream or a superstar?  
Oh, I have a all these dreams  
Is life good to you or is it bad?  
I cant tell anymore  
Do you even know what you have?  
No, no  
Do you even know what you are?  
A rising dream or a fallen star?  
Is life good to you or is it bad?_

When Hermione finished she found herself in someone's arms, she knew exactly who's it was and she smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist and cried.

_AN: So what do you think? I know that is has been awhile but I could not come up with any good ideas so I hope you like this chapter it kinda just came to me so it might not be that good._

_I all ready know what Draco's dad did but I might not tell you till maybe chapter 5 or 6 I have not decided, but if you can guess what it is that I might let you have an appearance in my story and you can tell me what you look like and how you play apart in the story so guess away._

_The song in this chapter is Lonely Girl By Pink_

_Remember To Read and Review and you will get a cookie!!_

_Love you all._


End file.
